


Belted

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Indulging in some kinky play carries the risk of going too far...Not my usual, read the warnings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Belted.  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- The_Minx_17; Thanks sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1439  
 **Summary** \- When your life is a study in complications, it's the simple things that make you come undone.  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Snape  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Breath-Play, D/s, Open-ending, Character Death?  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line   
**Author's Notes** \- Not my usual, so tread with caution. 

It's been pointed out to me that this could be considered as snuff. So, be warned. 

 

 

It had been a long day teaching ungrateful brats, and Severus was counting down the days to the summer holidays. Once the delinquents had left, he would have two blissful months with his Pet, and nothing would get in the way of their life. He knew Harry was meeting some friends for a drink in the Three Broomsticks, and Severus was going to spend the evening reading quietly. 

As he settled on the sofa with the latest _Potions Monthly_ , he heard the reassuring sound of Harry banging about their room as he got ready. A rather loud curse-word was followed by some more banging and then Harry was out in the living room. "Bloody fucking buggering…Oh! I didn't know you were back already, I'd have come and said hey!"

Severus smiled, and looked Harry over appraisingly. He was dressed in dark denims, riding low on his hips. They were tight, but not obscene, and straight-cut, held up with a thick, black leather belt. He was still topless. "I gathered you were not aware of my presence, due to the colourful curse-words."

Harry flushed, and hung his head a little. "Sorry. I banged my hip on the kitchen table at lunch time and it's just gone downhill from there."

Severus smiled, and waited until Harry looked up through his fringe before smiling gently. "Are you going to come and say hello?"

Smoothly, Harry crossed over to the sofa and straddled Severus' lap, knees either side of the older wizard's bony hips as potion-stained fingers moved to caress his ribs, counting them through the tan skin as Harry nuzzled into Severus' embrace. "Hello, love. How were classes?"

"As tedious as always. Lean back."

Harry did as told, and Severus moved his hands over the brunette's exposed hip, seeing the faint flush of blood that marked his earlier altercation with the kitchen table. Harry trembled softly as Severus' fingers skimmed over his skin, and Severus looked up, concern in his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"No…not badly."

Severus caught on and raised an eyebrow, making his younger lover blush. His fingers moved of their own accord to Harry's belt, and Severus couldn't stop himself fixating on it. An inch and a half of quality Italian leather, as black as Harry's hair, with a heavy silver buckle. Severus swallowed, his mouth strangely dry, and looked up, meeting blazing green eyes and smirking gently. "Is this new?"

"Y~yes."

Severus took in Harry's appearance carefully; the pebbled nipples and parted lips, the half-closed eyes and rapid breathing, and shifted the brunette on his lap a little, pressing their swollen groins together. "Yes, what?"

"Master. Yes, Master."

Severus undid the belt slowly, making the buckle jingle as he pulled it through each belt loop; each sound causing a tremor in the younger wizard. Severus rested the belt on the couch and took Harry's hips again, shifting the brunette's position to a more suitable one; raised on his knees and bent at the middle so his eyes were still level with Severus'. "Hands on my shoulders, Pet, and find your balance."

Once Harry had centred himself, Severus laced his left hand through unruly hair, taking the belt in his right and adjusting his grip on it. He met Harry's eyes, practice removing the need to watch his actions as he drew his hand back, bringing it forward quickly, the crack resounding through the quiet room.

Harry's reaction was soundless and beautiful. His head fell back, neck exposed to Severus as a silent scream twisted his face. When his head flopped forwards again his eyes were screwed shut, and as his mouth closed they opened, tears shining as they spilled over his lashes and ran down his cheeks. "Your friends will be waiting."

Harry forced his mind into some sort of linearity, what was Severus talking about? Oh yeah…friends…meeting his friends. "They'll work it out, Master."

Severus snickered, moving his right hand to the small of Harry's back and pressing the cold metal buckle against his hot skin. "Miss Granger will be most displeased that you've stood her up for me yet again."

Harry wasn't sure what the answer to that was, so nodded his head, trying to focus through the pain. It hurt now, and he had jeans on. When… _if_ …Severus used it on his bare skin…Harry trembled with need, grateful of the strong hands holding him upright. Severus was standing up, and Harry automatically locked his legs around the wizard's waist, his arms around Severus' neck as he buried his face in the juncture between neck and shoulder, pressing his lips to pale skin as he was carried back into their bedroom. 

Severus set Harry down and kissed the brunette firmly, backing off a little to check Harry was alright. The brunette nodded once, and Severus gestured to the bed. "Get into a comfortable position."

Severus watched as Harry stripped, his erection bouncing as he climbed onto the bed, positioning his slight, compact frame in the middle and pillowing his head on his arms. His arse bore the marks of their last scene, and Severus paused, his eyes travelling over the group of angry red lines, and the silvery scars of previous marks. Shaking his head softly, he shucked his robes and climbed onto the bed behind Harry, murmuring a lubrication spell before pulling Harry up onto his knees. "That belt will split your skin, and the blood will ruin it. We are not playing that game tonight."

"No! Please, Master I need…"

Severus stroked his fingers up and down Harry's chest, feeling the younger wizard relax into him, letting go slowly until he was quiet and calm in Severus' embrace. "Good boy. Trust me, you will enjoy this."

Harry nodded, leaning into the kisses being placed on his neck. For a moment, they revelled in their love, and then he was pushed forward roughly. Severus entered him, and as Harry tossed his head back and cried out, the thick leather was slipped around his neck, just above the thin strip that marked him as owned. Harry locked his elbows, bracing himself on all fours as he felt Severus' elbows between his shoulder blades; giving the older man leverage. The belt was pulled, and Harry felt his airway constricting. "Harry?"

"Master."

Severus smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's spine in response to Harry's assurance of his happiness. Carefully, Severus maintained his grip on the belt as he began thrusting his hips, keeping Harry's air supply to a safe trickle as the brunette moved into his thrusts, his harsh pants the only vocal expression of his pleasure. 

Harry whined, his brain foggy and his muscles screaming. Nothing was real except the sensation of being filled and emptied over and over again, and he pushed back into the thrusts as best he could, kept in place as he was by Severus' elbows and the belt. 

Severus growled, jacking his hips harder into Harry. The brunette was so damn tight, moving into every thrust, such a perfect little whore. He felt the contractions as Harry came, and thrust harder still, pulling at the belt as he allowed his lust to overtake him. He was so close, needed the release so badly, all of this stemmed from the sight of Harry wearing this belt, and Severus was so close.

Harry felt his release flood through him and Severus sped up. The older man was pulling on the belt again, and at first it prolonged Harry's pleasure. But then it started to hurt, started to cloud his vision as his body became oxygen deprived. Harry thrashed about as best he could, trying to warn Severus. This was too much, and he opened his mouth, trying to speak, _"Broomst~…broom…"_ but all that came out was a rasp, impossible to hear over the grunts of his Master. Harry fought, tried to hold out; Severus was close, and the pressure would let up in a moment. He tried to reach Severus with Legilimency, but darkness was seeping into his vision and he couldn't find the strength to do anything other than fall into the abyss…

Severus exploded into Harry and let the belt go slack, falling with Harry to the bed as he rode out his orgasm. As the sexual high began to recede, Severus' rational mind kicked in, and he realised that it had been fifteen minutes without Harry's assurances of safety. He pulled out of the brunette and shook his shoulder softly. "Harry?"

There was no response, and Severus felt dread well in his stomach as he turned Harry over, taking in his pale skin, glassy eyes, and blue lips.

"Harry?"


End file.
